The present invention relates generally to power tools, and in particular to an improvement to the driving part of the power tool which permits the power tool to be automatically assembled.
The component parts of conventional power tools are assembled together by interconnecting them with the use of wires. The wires must be connected to terminals by soldering or other fastening means such as screws and press-fit. This, however, not only constitutes an obstacle to the automation of production process but gives rise to potential sources of troubles such as insulation failures.